Awake
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: If I could make these moments endless, if I could stop the winds of change, if we just keep our eyes wide open, then everything would stay the same... Bookverse Fiyeraba romance. A soft M, nothing extreme.


**This one is inspired by Josh Groban's Awake. Check it out, there's even a version of it as a duet with Wicked's own Idina Menzel.**

_If I could make these moments endless  
If I could stop the winds of change  
If we just keep our eyes wide open  
Then everything would stay the same_

And I know that only time will tell me how  
To carry on without each other  
So keep me awake for every moment  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

Originally, she'd wait in bed for him, content to have physical pleasure and nothing more. Then he'd began to come to her earlier in the evening, before she'd go to bed. They would eat dinner together, she would cook or he would bring something home with him. He found himself remembering what she liked and didn't like.

Their meetings almost always ended in sex- that is, other than the times he said something that irritated her and she would send him away without sex, or a kiss, or even dinner. In a way, their arguments were almost a game for her, he eventually realized. If she sent him away, he pined for her until she let him back into her apartment, her bed, and most importantly, her heart.

And he knew it went both ways- he commented that he liked it when she wore her hair down, and it seemed like she always wore it loose, whereas before it was usually in a bun at the nape of her neck. She seemed to pay more attention to what she was wearing as well. She'd gone from beaten up old dresses to ones that were a little more flattering- even with a little ornamental lace or beading. He liked knowing it was for his benefit and no one else's.

He knew it all wasn't perfect, but the thought of being able to see her, touch her was thrilling. He knew she loved him and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. It seemed like every time she touched him, all of his worries disappeared. Well, except for the knowledge that this bliss was temporary.

"What's the matter?" she asked, noticing his kiss was a little lackluster, one night as thoughts of his home swirled in the back of his head.

He groaned inwardly, having hoped she wouldn't have noticed. "Just dreading the day this is all over," he admitted.

She leaned up to kiss him softly. "Aren't I supposed to be the insecure one, afraid of the day I lose you?" He closed his eyes, feeling her run her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"Maybe," he said, "But all the same I can't bare the idea of not being able to hold you, just like this."

He half expected her to chastise him for being mushy or overly romantic, but she didn't. "Then hold me now, and have that to last you forever."

She didn't need to tell him that twice. He ran his hand over her lithe body, feeling the lean muscle beneath her soft skin. He kissed the soft ebony-black hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. She whimpered as he lightly took her earlobe into his mouth, nipping on it. "Like this, you mean?" He used one hand to help brace himself, aware of the fact that despite her large presence, she was significantly smaller than he was, if not in height by sheer mass. The other hand he used to skim over her slender hip, up her waist and resting against her breast, teasing her.

"Whatever you'd like-" but she shuddered in pleasure as he moved to her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there. "Although feel free to continue that for a while." They both laughed at that and he felt her arms tighten around him, her legs wrapping around his waist so he was flush against her.

"Mmm, I think I'll go for a little more," he said softly, as if the walls were voyeurs intent on intruding on their privacy. He loved the feel of her around him as he entered her, loved the way she reacted to him- the soft sigh of pleasure he was was able to elicit from her.

Later, she sleepily nuzzled against his shoulder. "Sleep Yero," she said, knowing he was still awake, memorizing each and every feature of her. "I promise I'll be right here, even in the morning." She brushed a kiss against his cheek and settled in, running a finger over his chest. He studied her for a few minutes but eventually headed her advice, if only because in his dreams he had her forever.

_We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here, right now, with me  
All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see  
_

_We can't stay this way forever  
But I have you here today  
And I will remember  
Oh I will remember  
Remember all the love we shared today_


End file.
